Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{2}{20} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} \times 0.6 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{2}{20} = -\dfrac{1}{10} $ $ 0.6 = \dfrac{6}{10} = \dfrac{3}{5} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{-1 \times -3 \times 3} {10 \times 4 \times 5} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{10} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{3}{5}} = \dfrac{9}{200} $